<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Des certitudes incertaines by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463583">Des certitudes incertaines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [444]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, J'en ai marre de faire des résumés, M/M, Sleeping Together, This is the Kluchel shit I wrote months ago goodbye, rr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''Comment est Paris ?''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jürgen Klopp/Thomas Tuchel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [444]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Des certitudes incertaines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Des certitudes incertaines</span>
</p><p><br/>''Comment est Paris ?'' Jürgen lui demande en riant, Thomas n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre qu'il est complètement bourré, il l'a presque entièrement connu comme ça quand il n'est pas sur le bord du terrain à crier des instructions (et à deux doigts de tuer d'autres entraîneurs)</p><p>''Sympathique.''</p><p>''C'est tout ? Tu y es depuis cet été et tu ne m'en parles même pas ?''</p><p>''Tu t'y plairais si tu venais à lâcher Liverpool, mais tu n'aimerais pas les comportements.''</p><p>''À se demander comment toi, le plus impatient de nous deux, réussit à gérer une telle équipe.''</p><p>''Un vrai mystère.'' Thomas rit à son tour en commandant une pinte, qui aurait cru qu'il finirait par rejoindre Herr Klopp dans un bar à minuit pour boire, et mettre de côté ses obligations</p><p><br/>Les verres finissent par s'empiler sur leur table après quelques heures. Thomas est conscient qu'ils ont trop bu, surtout Jürgen, mais tant qu'il tient debout il se répète que tout va bien. Il leur faut plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre sa chambre d'hôtel, entre son mal de tête et sa vision trouble, Thomas ne risquait pas de se repérer facilement (il aurait clairement dû y penser avant...). Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi Jürgen l'a suivi jusque-là, mais il fera en sorte de le remercier pour sa présence à ses côtés pendant son périple. Ses certitudes tombent en lambeau quand il s'écrase sur son lit avec les lèvres du plus âgé sur les siennes, alors leur sortie nocturne n'avait que ce but là ? Thomas n'est pas vraiment surpris, il a toujours su que ça arriverait un jour, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait aujourd'hui... Ça ne peut pas être mauvais...</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>